


Confrontation, Determination

by MorseCode312



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Female Reader, Physical Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Underfell AU, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorseCode312/pseuds/MorseCode312
Summary: Confronting others isn’t your thing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written on a whim. I wanted to write a realistic story about a relationship between an abused reader and UnderFell Sans (just cuz). 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

  
The antique clock on your wall is especially loud tonight.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

* You turned over to your other side. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

* You turned onto your back.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

* You turn onto your side again.

“Stop moving.”

*!You flinch.

_Tick._  
  
_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick...._

You close your eyes tightly, hoping to pull yourself into a deep sleep, one to take you away from reality for a while.

* You ache all over.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll be back late tonight, darling,” he says as he kisses your cheek. You peck him on the cheek with a soft smile, watching him leave out the door. The car starts up and pulls away from in front of the house, leaving you alone to your thoughts.

It was easily seventy five degrees outside already. Sunlight shone  through the windows of your little house, and there’s a gentle breeze that brings in a nice grassy smell from the yard. You had dressed in a modest pair of jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt, despite the warmer weather. The eggs you made for breakfast sat half eaten in front of you, having grown cold already. The smile on your face slowly fades until your expression was neutral, a sudden fatigue hitting you. You rest your head on your arms, a small groan escaping you as your side began to pulse and ache again. With a sigh, you sit up again and stand, reaching for a cabinet above the sink. You pull a small white bottle from it and pop the cap, sprinkling a couple red pills into your palm and tossing them into your mouth, swallowing them down dry. The bottle is tossed back into the cabinet and you grab your purse and house key from the rack and leave the house.

The heat gets worse the longer you walk. You utter a curse under your breath as you stroll down the sidewalk, pulling the collar of your shirt up a bit and the sleeves of your shirt down unconsciously. Your faded tennis shoes scrape the ground as you walk, and your hair is pulled up by the wind. You clutch your purse to you a little tighter as you turn the corner alongside a busier side street. Cars come and go past you, some faster than others. You glance at the cars then stare back at your feet, pushing yourself forward.

Finally stores begin to pop up around you. You head for the closest grocery market, ducking your head as you step inside. It’s undeniably cooler in here, and you sigh a bit in relief. Grabbing a cart you make your way down each aisle, pulling a few things from the shelf and into the basket.

You’re done before you know it and you get in line. It seems longer today than usual. You tap the handle of the cart anxiously, eyes scanning the line ahead of you. There’s a couple people in front of you, and at the very front of the line is a greenish snake-like creature, with scales and a long tail instead of feet. Her blue hair falls over her eyes as she fumbles through a wallet, aware of the line forming behind her. She whimpers softly as the cashier flares down at her, snapping her bubble gum impatiently.

“Do you got enough to pay for it or not? I ain’t got all day, monster.” She pops a bubble in her mouth, making the monster flinch. Something bubbles up inside of you, seeing this. But to say something would mean confrontation, so you don’t move. Just as quickly as the urge came, it dies down and you look away, hoping the ordeal wouldn’t take too much longer.

Finally, someone speaks up.

“How much do you need, sweetie?” A soft voice asks. The monster looks up in surprise, then looks back down. The lady leans forward a bit to hear her, then nods. She reaches into her own wallet and swipes a card, paying for the monster, who starts to cry a bit. The lady helps her with a bag and follows the monster outside, an arm around her as she tries to calm her down. The entire store seems to be silent as they leave. The cashier shrugs and starts to swipe the items of the next customer.

You breathe a sigh of relief, pushing your cart forward. Monsters had become an everyday occurrence for the past few years, but that didn’t mean that they were automatically accepted. The world didn’t stop when they appeared. Sure it was scary to see a bunch of strange people come crawling out from under Mt Ebott, but the world continued to spin and they were introduced to society. The transition itself had been rough. Folks who were opposed to the idea had tried to make Congress shut the whole operation down, but to no avail. Within a few years, monsters had become an official minority, provided with the same basic rights as people.

But that didn’t mean people refrained from opposing them.

You stacked your items onto the conveyer belt and waited to go up to stand in front of the cashier. 

You didn’t look her in the eye as she scanned your items. You paid and took the bags in your arms, leaving the store and walking back. The sun seemed to beat down on you as you walked, and you tugged at the collar of your shirt again. You glanced back towards the store and then back to the ground, panting as you sped up a bit. The sooner you got home, the sooner you could relieve your suffering. 

For now, at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a beginning, I know, but I needed to get it moving somehow. 
> 
> More skelly next chapter, promise.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet an interesting cashier...

“I love you,” he groans in your ear, breath heavy as he collapses on top of you. You smile and hold him close, relishing in the affection and attention he was giving you. He was being especially kind tonight, and you weren’t going to question it.

He was late coming home tonight. Really late. But the moment he stepped inside he called for your attention, of which you answered. His shirt smelled faintly of lemons, but you didn’t have a chance to ask about it — not that you would’ve anyways. He pulled you in for a kiss and you let him take control.

Now he laid on top of you, his eyes shut as his labored breathing calmed. Finally, he rolled off of you, settling himself on his side of the bed.

You breathed a small sigh, relaxing yourself and letting sleep take you.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you busied yourself with cleaning. The floor had been shiny and spotless before he came downstairs, his work shoes trailing behind dried mud and dust as he sat at the table. You were up to reach for the coffee pot before he could even sit, pouring a decent amount and stirring in a couple spoonfuls of sugar before handing it to him. He takes it silently, staring at his phone as he sips his coffee. You sit across from him without a word, eyeing him curiously. He hadn’t asked for breakfast today, and he hasn’t spoken a word to you since last night. Your heart falls a bit as you wonder why he was being so distant. Had you done something wrong?

His phone buzzed suddenly, and your eyes glance down at it before turning back up to him. His expression doesn’t betray anything about the message he had received. Honestly, you didn’t have a clue as to whom it had come from in the first place. His work was a mystery to you; his coworkers and his daily tasks were unknown to you. And while you wished to know, anytime you dared to question him earned you some...unsatisfactory answers. So you left it alone, playing with a dying piece of skin on your finger.

He puts the coffee down and stands, pocketing his phone. He looks at you with an unreadable expression.

“I want wine tonight.” He says, turning and leaving you to yourself. You blink at his sudden request. Wine? He hardly drank as far as you knew, and wine was a pricey pleasure he rarely indulged in. Besides, there wasn’t any wine in the house.

You sigh, knowing that this means another trip to the store.

The car outside starts up and pulls away, and you get up from your seat. You pull on a dark-colored sweater and jeans, fixing your hair. You grabbed your purse and house key and left the house.

 

The store had a different air to it today. You saw a few more monsters as you weaved in and out of the aisles, searching for the perfect wine. When you found a decent (although pricey) brand, you stood in line with the bottle in hand. The line was almost twice as long as it was the day before, and you craned your neck to see why.

There was a monster behind the check out stand, replacing the regular girl from yesterday. His feet are propped up against the scanner and his chair leaned back so he was laid back at a comfortable angle. A dark hood is pulled up over his face, constricting your view of the rest of him. A few of the customers start to grow weary, some of the humans in line groaning in annoyance. You shuffle in place uncomfortably, wringing the neck of the bottle.

The phone rings next to the cashier, jolting him a bit. The ringing is cut short and a gruff voice answers.

“‘ello?”

“SANS! YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF FILTH!” You and the other customers could hear the loud scratchy voice on the other end quite clearly, as though the person were standing in the room with the rest of you. “HOW DARE YOU CHOSE THIS EXACT MOMENT TO SLACK OFF?? DO YOU NOT SEE THE LINE FORMING WITHIN THE AISLES?!”

The cashier, Sans, chuckles. “sorry boss, but I guess it didn’t make much _cents_ to put me at the counter.”

An unholy wail erupts from the phone. Everyone in line flinches as the voice comes back tenfold. “NOT ONE MORE WORD, SANS. THAT LINE HAD BETTER BE GONE BEFORE I GET DOWN THERE, OR ELSE YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!”

A harsh click makes the line go dead, and you could’ve sworn you felt the ground shake a bit. You frown deeply.

The cashier on the other hand only mutters to himself. The line moves through quickly, the cashier making jokes as he checks out each customer.

“y’know, i just bought a pickle on sale a few days ago. if ya ask me, i’d say it was a pretty good _dill_.”

“i could’a sworn i seen this milk b’fore, but i guess it was just deja _moo_.”

“my brother’s favorite snack was grapes, but to me it just seemed un- _raisin_ -able!”

Finally it was your turn to stand in front of him. The first thing you had noticed from the line was that he was incredibly pale. His eyes didn’t appear to be normal either, in fact they appeared to be two dark holes in his face, with small pricks of res lights to indicate his eyes. In al honesty, he was terrifying. A knot forms in your gut as you stand in front of him, looking away as he scans your wine.

“geez, doll. this all fer you?” He chuckles.

You don’t answer.

“i mean, if ya don’t wanna _taco_ bout it, i get it.”

Your brow furrows slightly as he talks further. “my brother gets onto me fer _loafing_ around, but i take his insults wit’ a grain of salt.”

You want him to stop. You glance up at him, hoping that you can convey your request in your expression.

“surely ya gotta find one a these a- _peeling_.”

You catch a small noise in the back of your throat and look away. You don’t give him the opportunity to say something else. You leave the wine in his hands and head for the door, not even turning when he tells you to come back.

Your cheeks burn as you walk back, your heart thumping in your chest. Something was stirred inside of you, and you can’t figure out what.

For now you focus on prepping yourself for the night yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

“What is this?”

You don’t meet his eyes, feeling his glare crawl over your skin. Your heart begins to pound within your chest.

In his hand was a smaller bottle than the one at the grocery store. It was a cheap wine, one you managed to buy at a nearby store before returning home, in hopes of avoiding the pun-making cashier at the grocery store. An obvious mistake to you now, as you suspected you’d have to endure worse than clever word play.

He sighs, setting the glass down in front of him, lacing his fingers together and resting them against his mouth. You glance at him. He stares at you, his expression unreadable.

“I asked you to do one thing.” He says quietly. “All I asked for was a decent glass of wine. I had pleasant things planned for you and I tonight, but here you are, screwing up again. You didn’t learn from last time?”

“But I-“ the words slip out faster than you can stop them. The retaliation is swift and sharp and you fall back out of your chair and collapse to the ground. Your eyes blur with hot tears and your cheek stings. His shadow looms over you as he stands with his arms crossed over his chest.

He tisks. “And after all I’ve done for you these past few days. You need to learn not to take me for granted, love.” You cower as he kneels down and takes your cheek in his hand. His fingers are cool to the touch, almost soothing to your skin. You let yourself lean into him as he looks you over.

“If only you understood what all I do for you. Maybe then you’d learn how good you really have it.” He almost spits at you. His hand pulls away from you, and you bite back the whimper in your throat. What was wrong with you today? You’ve never slipped up like that before.

“We’ll try again tomorrow.” He says. “You won’t want to disappoint me again.”

With that he sighs and stands to his full height, shoes scrapping the floor as he retreats upstairs. You sit on the floor a moment longer before gathering yourself and standing. The dinner you worked hard to prepare sat untouched at the table. You didn’t bother to clean up just yet, stepping into the living room.

Your home was a cozy two-story building with the necessary rooms; two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space. When you first moved in, you had been ecstatic, planning out designs and color schemes for every room. But your designs were cast away to make room for a more “mature” design. Every wall was a light beige, and all the furniture ranged in colors from dirt to mud. The curtains were dark as well, sucking the color and light from the room. But you tried to appreciate it, after all.

If he enjoyed it, then you would too.

Instead of eyeing the furniture, you turn up the stairs that lead to your bedroom. The bathroom light was off, and you feel a tinge of relief inside as you step inside. The mirror is covered in a thin film of fog, and the air is a bit muggy, making it easy to conclude that he had already taken his nightly shower. You frowned, knowing that this meant you would probably be sleeping alone tonight.

You push the thought away and glance in the mirror, wiping away the condensation that had appeared to get a better look at yourself. Your reflection frowns at you as you take in the bruise forming below your right eye.

“You see what you make me do?” His voice makes you jump out of surprise, and you flinch as his hands cup your cheeks. He examines the bruise with a tight frown and a sigh. “I don’t like hurting you, but how else will you learn, love?”

You don’t answer, and his thumb grazes your cheek, swiping away a tear that you had unknowingly let slip. His gestures were gentler now, and you thought for a moment that maybe he regretted hitting you.

He shakes his head and lets you go. “We’re going to bed now.” You follow him down the hall to your bedroom, a small gleam of happiness crossing you to know that you wouldn’t be sleeping alone tonight. He only did that if he was REALLY cross with you.

You didn’t sleep much those nights.

He climbs into bed and you follow suit, not even bothering to change into comfortable clothing. He rolls over with his back to you and is out like a light. You on the other hand, lay on your back, cheek stinging faintly, as you try to relax enough to sleep.

Eventually, it finds you, and you dream of wine and cashiers.

 

 

  
To your luck, the cashier from yesterday isn’t at the counter as you check out. Instead it’s a tall cat-like monster, a cigarette hanging off his lip as he scans your wine and other items. Nobody has asked about the obscene amount of makeup on your face yet.

_“I’ve never liked makeup, but this will have to do for a few days until that bruise heals. Nobody needs to see you in a poor condition like this. What will they think of you?” He spoke softly as he covered the bruise in a thick layer of foundation. “I’ll tell you what they’ll think; they’ll know you have no respect for me, the man you claim to love. And then what? No one will want to even look at you. Honestly, I hate to think what would happen to you if I wasn’t here to help you...”_

_A part of you wondered too..._

  
“I said that’ll be 20.56, ma’am.” A voice pierces your thoughts. The cashier, Burger Pants, eyes you in annoyance, his ears flicking about as he waits for you. You jump for the card, swiping it quickly and paying for the groceries. The bags are gathered at your elbows and you leave the store quickly.

It was cooler today, you notice, with a heavier breeze that made the sweater you wore look more natural. You did notice a few people eye you oddly as you passed, but you pushed it off. They didn’t care about you, nor would anyone care about you ever. It was a fact that you had accepted in time, the only exception being him.

You let your thoughts drift back to when you met him. It was a particularly sunny fall day, and you had been sitting in the park by yourself, watching everyone live their lives around you. The older couple across the street walked hand in hand, kids played with a faded soccer ball in the field, and everyone seemed to be happy.

You on the other hand, were miserable. Your ex had left you for another, claiming that they were less of a hassle than you were, and much prettier too. And it was true. How in the world could you compare to her? She was pretty, and you were not. She was smart, and you were not. And most importantly, she was happy with her life.

Something you often struggled with.

By this point, you were beyond depressed. Your parents had long since given up on you, and any “friend” you claimed suddenly had something better to do. You were all alone.

And that’s how he found you.

At first, the stranger who sat next to you didn’t seem like anything special. But you caught him staring at you, and when you asked him why, he said simply, “Because you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life.”

You immediately accepted his proposal of a first date, and the weeks following were a blur. Soon you were leaving your crappy apartment and moving into a brand new home with him. Everything was actually starting to turn around for you.

Then your first bouts of depression started to hit, and you brought yourself down lower than ever, expecting him to turn you away just like everyone else had. But he didn’t. Instead, he found another way to bring you out of your episodes. In the process of fulfilling his wishes, you found that you enjoyed the praises and affections he showered you with in return, which made you all the more eager to please him.

A small spark of depression has bloomed inside of you since last night, and you needed to quench it with his praise. You clenched the wine closer to you, hoping it would help to redeem you and the mistakes you’ve made.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

You sit in the car anxiously, pulling at a loose thread on your dress. He is at the door to your home, locking the house up before shoving his keys into his pocket and strolling down the walkway to the car. The expression on his face is pleasant. Your heart flutters at his sharp suit, and you wonder how you managed to live your life without him.

He slides into the drivers seat with ease, flashing you a smile. “Ready to have some fun tonight, love?”

You nod eagerly with a bright smile of your own. The wine had definitely put him in a good mood tonight, and for that you’re thankful. Once again, your face is caked with makeup, but the flashy dress you’re wearing makes it look less tacky. Your skin is cleared enough to allow you to wear such a revealing piece, and although it wasn’t your first choice, you didn’t argue. He hasn’t told you where he was taking you tonight, but you felt excitement bubble up in your chest nonetheless. A night out with him would be perfect wherever you went.

As he pulls the car out from in front of the house, you watch it shrink into the distance from the side mirror. The city is not very far off from here, and your mind wanders to the many possibilities of where you’d spend your evening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A strip club.

Your face tries not to contort too much in disappointment as he links arms with you, pulling you towards the entrance of the club. There’s a mischievous gleam in his eye that you fail to notice as the guard at the door nods you in. The music is loud, and the ladies onstage are already half nude. You avoid looking at them, instead staring at him in question. He seems to ignore you, pulling you through the crowd of sweaty bodies. Monsters and humans alike are gathered here, and the flashing lights are enough to give you a headache.

* _You don’t want to be here._

He sits you down at a bar, gesturing for the bartender to bring you a round of drinks. Once the glass is slid in front of you, you flinch at the strong aroma that has just assaulted your nose. This was a strong drink for sure, and you weren’t too keen on actually drinking it.

He tilts his head back and downs his cup in one big gulp, and your eyes widen in both shock and awe. He looks at you expectantly, and you glance down at your own cup. You feel his eyes bearing down on you, and you swallow the rebuttal lodged in your throat and tilt your head back.

The drink burns the back of your throat and your nose as you come up almost immediately, coughing and spitting with agony.

“well, someone can’t hold their liquor.” A voice chuckles beside you. You blink a few times and glance in the direction of the voice, eyes blurry with tears as you cough. A few chairs down, the creepy cashier from the other day sits, his chin perched in his palm as his red pinpricks eye you with amusement. He notices the recognition in your eyes and chuckles again. “what? _orange_ ya glad ta see me again?”

“Who are you?” He demands, his hand comes to rest on your shoulder, squeezing a bit too tightly. You wince and try to pull away, but his grip is vice-like as he eyes the pale monster in front of you.

“relax, I’m just a cashier.” He says as he puts his hands up in defense. His grin is relaxed, though you make out a glint if gold among the row of sharpened teeth. “lookin’ for a good time same as you, though you seem to already have found one.”

The grip on you relaxes the tiniest bit, and you bite your lip, avoiding eye contact with the monster, who turns back away from you towards the counter again. The hand releases you as another man approaches him. They speak lowly, and you refrain from trying to listen in. Finally, the second fellow walks away, and he sits beside you, waving to the bartender. The guy disappears into the back a moment before coming back with another round of drinks. As yours is slid towards you, your thigh is grabbed roughly under the counter, and you hold back a yelp as he leans in towards you.

“Don’t ruin this for me. Drink it all up like a good little girl, and we’ll go home happy, alright?” His voice whispers harshly in your ear. You nod quickly and your leg is released. He downs his second drink just as quickly as the first, then turns to pull you in, giving you a quick, wet kiss. “I’m going to the bathroom. That drink better be down your throat before I get back, or everyone here will get to know how disobedient you are.”

With that, he gets up and leaves you alone, weaving his way through the crowds like an expert, disappearing from you. You turn to look at the drink in front of you. It’s the same one from before, and your stomach twists a bit.

“he seems like a _fun-gi_ ,” the cashier says, “but i see _mushroom_ for improvement.”

You don’t acknowledge him, wrapping your hand around the drink. “i wouldn’t drink that if i were you.”

Irritated and nervous, you glance over your shoulder and then back at him, managing a reply. “Why not?”

He looks surprised, his grin fading. “ya honestly didn’t...?” He shakes his head, glancing back towards the bathroom before his eyelights go back to you. “he’s tryna drug ya, doll. i watched ‘im put it in ‘imself.”

You glance down at your drink in disbelief. It doesn’t look any different from the first one, though the stench is just as strong as before. You shake your head. “That’s not true. He’d never do anything like that.” You say softly. You know he’s heard you though, because one of his brow arches raise.

He shrugs then, leaning back against the counter. “if ya say so. but don’t say i didn’t say nuthin.”

You don’t have much time to consider his comment, because a hand snakes onto your shoulder again, squeezing with more force than last time. In the back of your mind, you realize that this is yet another bruise to cover up within the next couple of days.

“You’re just so set on not listening to me, huh?” He says irritably. The glass is yanked out of your hands then. It’s put up against your lips and your head is tilted back forcefully. The liquid starts to rush in between your parted lips and you cough up some of it before the rest is hastily poured down your throat. It burns too much and you try to straighten yourself to spit it out. A hand is clamped firmly over your mouth to prohibit this, and you reach up to claw at the hand desperately as the liquid burns your entire mouth.

“Shhhh. Just swallow it.” He coaxes in your ear. You gag and swallow, your entire body feeling warmer as it burns on the way to your stomach. The hand lets go and you cough heavily, gagging at the unwelcome taste. Your head feels lighter almost immediately, and you sway in your chair. Your thoughts are fuzzy as you open your mouth to speak, to beg him to take you home, but nothing comes out but a small gurgle. You feel your body sway again, this time making you fall backwards off your chair. Before you can brace yourself for the ground, a pair of arms catch you, wrapping around your waist and hoisting you up to your feet.

But nothing wants to work right now. Your legs are jelly and your arms are unresponsive, drooping down at your sides. You feel almost like water, slipping through his arms as he chuckles, trying to hold you upright.

“Good job, love.” He says pleasantly, dragging you somewhere new. “Now here comes the fun part.” The lights and bodies and noises blend together, and a small part of you panics.

_The cashier was right._

You try to will your mouth to open as darkness starts to crawl into your vision, hoping some sort of sound can escape. Deep down inside, you call out for help.

***But Nobody Came...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I’m just writing this as I go and it helps to know what some of y’all are thinking. 
> 
> Thanks guys :)


End file.
